The present invention relates to a holder for a window glass of a vehicle which is used for connection with an apparatus for elevating and lowering the window glass.
In an apparatus for elevating and lowering a window glass of a vehicle, it is a general practice to attach plates to both surfaces of a window glass having a mounting hole via shims made of rubber and washers and to tightly fasten the window glass together with an elevating and lowering arm of said apparatus using a bolt and a nut which are integrated with the plates. However, such bolt and nut integrated with the plates increase the costs because of their construction. Accordingly, attempts have been made to make the bolt and nut separately from the plates and then assemble them with each other, or to integrate the bolt and nut with the plates. The former-method involves in that the number of parts increases and that the mounting operation becomes troublesome. This method also has a problem in that a window glass is broken when fastened due to improper contact between the surfaces of the plates and the glass, or loosening occurs afterward. Meanwhile, since the latter method cannot provide sufficient strength for preventing slippage of the bolt or the nut, secure fastening cannot be obtained. Accordingly, the latter method cannot be practically employed.